creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
Dora The Explorer: The Killings
Hey, Uh, Hi! Do you like Dora The Explorer? I like that show a lot. For those of you who have never seen it, I'll tell you all about what it is. Dora The Explorer is a show about a young girl named Dora and her best friend Boots going to places instructed by The Map. No! The Map is not a dictator or some crap. He just tells Dora where to go. However, I stopped watching the show after seeing something that perhaps frightened me and caused real life issues for me perhaps. One day, I was watching Map season compilations on YouTube when all of a sudden, I thought of something. I remembered that I watched Dora The Explorer on a site called KissCartoon. But I didn't trust that site anymore due to their stupid advertisements. So I went to look on Vudu. P.S, I had a subscription. As I scrolled through the episodes that i've already watched, I saw something that surprised me. At the bottom of the 2nd season section, There was an episode titled, "The Killings." Hmmm..... Is Dora about to solve her 1st murder mystery? I wondered to myself. I played the episode for a good view. The intro started out differently. The music was in G major and the water in the computer game was colored yellow as if someone peed in it hard. The episode started out with Boots alone with Dora's backpack. It reminded me of an episode called Boots to the Rescue in where Boots had to go to Dora's school to bring Dora her music homework after she forgot it at home. Boots said, "Hello! I'm Boots! Dora for some reason left her backpack here with the map in here!" Map popped out as soon as he heard his name. Map said hello too. Just then, They heard the sound of someone crying in the distance. Maybe it was Dora crying all alone. Boots and Map started to have a conversation. Boots: I hear someone crying! Map: Me too! Boots: Backpack, Is that coming from you? Backpack: No! I'm just in my normal expression, I don't cry echoing! Boots: Oh! Well then, We should go investigate! Boots then asked who we ask for help when they don't know where to go. But Map said that the locations were in front of him. We see 3 locations as normal. Backpack claimed she had paper inside her to draw the locations. Boots claimed that they need to go through the spooky forest, Over the piano bridge and then they go to the highest hill. Boots didn't sing the where are we going song whatever, He just walked until they arrived at the spooky forest. Senor Toucan was dead on the floor. Map screamed after what he saw. "What happened to Senor Toucan?" Asked Map. "I don't know!" Said Boots. There was a bloodcurdling scream heard out of nowhere. As I can tell, That scream scared the crap out of me. Boots and Map went to see where that noise in the spooky forest came from. Boots saw an owl screaming at a dead body of a wolf. He asked the owl if he's okay. The owl was not okay. He was scared half to death. Boots led the owl out of the forest and the instrument bugs were doing the same thing they did after Dora and Boots succeed through the location. Next, Boots asked where the piano bridge was. However, There wasn't a bridge in sight. While walking to where the hidden location was, They heard another scream that sounded like Alicia Botti from Thomas and Friends. That scream also scared the crap out of me. I was 75% close to crapping my pants. The next thing that happened, Really scared me half to death. Swiper the fox was hanging on a noose with his eyes bulged out and scrapes all over his knees. I fast forwarded half through the episode to see where Dora was crying. Boots and Map eventually got to the highest hill and didn't ask any of the viewers to help them climb it. My answer was right, Dora was crying on the hill. Boots: Dora, What's wrong? Dora: Boots, I can't take it anymore. After Abuela passed away 2 days ago, I don't feel safe anymore. Goodbye Boots! Dora takes out a shotgun. Boots: Dora! No! We're best friends! Dora: Sorry Boots! I told you, I, Can't take it anymore. Dora shoots herself. The screen cut to black for 5 seconds. What happened next shocked me! There was a sketch of Dora killing my grandparents. Then the credits rolled with just a censor beep playing and text in Comic Sans. The most hated text font in the world. I went to the downstairs bathroom after what I saw to vomit. After that, I called my grandparents to see if they were okay. I tried getting in contact with them 5 times but they still did not answer. My parents came home sobbing claiming that my grandparents were murdered to death. I later emailed Nick Jr about this missing episode and how they managed to get it. This is what they said: "Dear Anonymous, Thanks for taking the time to write to us, We deeply apologize about this missing Dora The Explorer episode. Back in 2002, We found a secret episode of Dora The Explorer that frightened us. We had no idea who created the episode, But we are doing the best we can to find this person. We'd like to thank you for letting us know. Best Wishes, Anonymous. To this day, I will not let my daughter or anyone watch Dora The Explorer ever again. Category:Non SpongeBob Lost Episodes